Humans become Hamsters? Ham Ham one-shots!
by NintendoGamer64
Summary: Laura and Kana have accidentally found a magic spell that turns them into hamsters. How will they turn back? And if they do, what adventures lie ahead for them? Taking requests.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro, the anime or any of its characters. All rights go to Shogakukan.**

One Saturday morning, Hamtaro was sitting in his cage eating some sunflower seeds. Then his owner, Laura, and her friend, Kana, walked into the room. Hamtaro's best friend, Oxnard, was in Kana's hands. "Hey Hamtaro! How's my little buddy?" In a hamster language humans couldn't understand, he said, "Great, Laura! I bet you had a great day, too." She stated, "Kana and I were assigned to a group project to report on our favorite animal. We decided to go with hamsters. We thought you and Oxnard could hang around us." "That sounds great! I don't know what a report is, but I bet the four of us will have fun."

She took Hamtaro out of his cage and laid her on her bed. The two humans started writing facts about their hamsters. Kana pulled out a book she got from the library. As they were flipping through, she noticed a tear on the inside back cover. Laura noticed a strange piece of paper hiding behind the tear. She took a look at it. "Check out this. 'Hamster. Ham-Ham. Ticky Ticky. Kushi Kushi. Sunflower. Khrrmp Khrrmp. Transform Now!'" Kana asked, "Why do you think someone wrote this down?" "I don't know. I think that...that.." The two girls fainted.

When they woke up, they saw Hamtaro and Oxnard sniffing them. "Laura! You're awake!" Laura was scared. Did her hamster just talk? She looked to her left to see Kana wasn't there. Instead there was a hamster...wearing glasses!? The hamster looked at Laura and said..."How did that hamster get here?" She looked at her hands...only they were now paws. "Am I...a hamster! Kana, it's me, Laura. I think that text turned us into hamsters!" They couldn't believe it. Hamtaro and Oxnard walked up to them. "You two just fainted, started glowing, and shrunk. Then you grew fur." "Hamtaro, how are you talking?" Oxnard replied, "We could always talk. I guess now that you're hamsters you can understand us." Kana stated, "This must be a dream." Laura replied, "No, dreams don't feel THIS real." They walked over to the text. They tried saying the text again. Nothing happened. "How do we turn back to normal." Hamtaro stated, "This is a job for the Ham Hams!" "The ham hams?" Laura asked, confused. Hamtaro said, "Follow me." and the four jumped off the bed. They crawled behind into a little hole.

Laura couldn't believe it. "You mean to tell me you've been sneaking out of the house this whole time!" Oxnard said, "Take it easy on him. Lot's of hamsters do it." Kana couldn't believe Oxnard. The four jumped down the drainage pipe and found themselves landing on the pet dog, Brandy. The two former humans followed the two natural hamsters to a little hole by a tree. The four entered in. They were surprised to see doors in the tunnel. They entered a room to find a bunch of hamsters playing. They all walked over to their new guests. "Hey Hamtaro, who are the new ham hams." Boss said. Hamtaro stated, "I don't know how to tell you this, but these two are the owners of Oxnard and me."


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was surprised. "That's Laura and Kana?!" Bijou asked. "Yep." Hamtaro replied. Laura asked, "Aren't you Bijou, Maria's pet Hamster?" "Oui. It is wonderful to meet ze two of you in person." Kana then saw a girl hamster wearing a scarf and another wearing a blanket. "And aren't those June and Kylie's hamsters, Pashmina and Penelope?" "You bet." Pashmina replied. "Ookwee!" Kana then saw Panda. "Aren't you my little cousin's hamster, Panda." "You bet." Laura asked, "Who are the rest of you guys?"

"I'm boss! I'm the large and in charge leader of this group, and a wild field hamster." "I'm Howdy! My owner's a shopkeeper, and I'm as fun as a mushroom! Get It? Fungi!" No one laughed. "I'm Dexter, a refined hamster and owned by a glasses shop owner. Ignore my non-humorous companion." "I'm Maxwell. I'm very studious and my owner's own a bookstore." "I'm Sandy. I'm a training gymnast just like my owner." "I'm Stan, and I don't mind you two young ladies being hamsters at all." Sandy stated, "Ignore my brother. He flirts with every girl he meets." "I'm Cappy. My owner's are carpenters and I love hats!"

Hamtaro then pointed to a hamster sleeping. "That's Snoozer...we don't know much about him." Laura was a bit mad. "You mean you're always sneaking out and hanging out with these other hamsters!" "Well, it's not like we could have told you." Laura and Kana sighed.

Hamtaro then asked, "Okay, Ham Hams. We need to find a way to get Laura and Kana back to humans." Maxwell pointed out, "I have read some myths like these." Laura asked, "Lay it on us." "I read that many people in the past used ancient spells to take the form of animals. I always thought it was a myth, but it looks like it's true."

Hamtaro nodded. "Okay, so how do we undo it." "Well, my text says they did so by stating the phrase backwards." Kana stated, "Okay, the phrase went...Laura, do you remember the phrase?" "No, we'll have to go back and look at it." The hamsters all walked out of the club house, when a cat jumped down the tree. They all ran inside. Laura, gasping, stated "Is it me, or do cat's look much scarier when you're smaller then them." Kana said. "Now what do we do?" Hamtaro stated, "You two get back to you house, I'll take on the cat." Laura stopped him. "No, Hamtaro, it's too risky." "I don't care. You're my owner, and I'm going to do what I have to to protect you. He walked outside. "Hey, furball. Come and get your tasty hamster." Hamtaro started running away. The cat started chasing him, while Laura, Kana, Boss, Bijou, and Oxnard ran towards the house.

"Is he going to be okay?" Laura asked. "Don't worry, Hamtaro's done more dangerous than this." Boss assured her. Somehow she wasn't feeling any better. Hamtaro jumped across rocks in a river. Soon, the cat slipped on one and fell in the river. The cat was washed away to who knows where, but Hamtaro was just glad Laura was safe. He ran back to the house in time to see Laura and Kan get on the bed. "Hamtaro, you're alive!"

"Don't worry. Now let's see if Maxwell was right." The two read the spell backwards. "'Transform Now! Khrrmp Khrmmp. Sunflower. Kushi Kushi. Ticky Ticky. Ham Ham. Hamster!'" Suddenly, the two fainted. When they woke up, they saw the four hamsters. With Boss and Bijou, they knew it wasn't a dream. Kana asked, "Now that we can transform into hamsters, we should use this for fun." Laura said, "I can't wait to have some adventures with Hamtaro." Then she remembered something. "Our project." The two had an idea. They stated the spell again and turned into hamsters.

They had a little ham ham interview, turned back into humans, and wrote down their facts. "These will do great for our report. Thanks you four." Then Laura's mom came through the door. "Kana, your parents are here to pick you up." "Okay. Thank you Mrs. Haruna. Let's continue tomorrow, okay Laura." "Okay Kana." With that, she left.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this little two-shot. The journey's not over yet though. I'll post a few chapters of the humans (not just Laura and Kana) having adventures with the Ham Hams. Feel free to give me ideas!**


End file.
